Gwen's advice
by JK Willett
Summary: just a little added Gwen and Arthur moment for 'sins of the father'
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the legend**

**Set during the episode 'sins of the father'**

**Starts the morning of the challenge**

Gwen made her way to the tent were Arthur was getting ready. She wasn't certain what she intended to do once there, just that she needed to see him before he completed the challenge.

Merlin noticed as Gwen entered the tent and immediately motioned to Arthur that she was there.

"Guinevere! Come to wish me luck?" Arthur asked trying to sound up beat and calm about the coming sword fight.

"Of course my lord, I wish you luck in this challenge. I also wish to give you this token from the lady Morgana" Gwen answered producing a simple hair ribbon from her apron pocket. As she did it was obvious to Arthur that the token from Gwen not Morgana. This knowledge lifted Arthur's spirits considerably.

"Merlin, give us a minute would you" Arthur said, not once looking away from Gwen.

Merlin nodded and made his way from the tent. It did not escape Arthur or Gwen's attention that as Merlin passed Gwen he paused briefly and bowed before leaving the tent.

"This token is not from Morgana, Guinevere is it?" Arthur questioned softly as Gwen tied the ribbon around his wrist.

"No my lord, it is not from the lady Morgana, it is from me. I hope you still wish to wear it" Gwen admitted pausing as she tied the bow.

"Of course I still wish to wear it. Any token from you brings me great comfort and strength. Your opinion matters greatly to me which is why I wish for your view on this challenge" As he spoke he reached up and cupped her face. Gwen smiled up at Arthur and leaned into his hand. Taking his other hand in both of her before speaking again.

"My lord I am pleased that my presence and opinion bring you comfort"

"Guinevere, please call me Arthur, at least in private" Arthur asked.

Gwen nodded and took a deep breath, "Arthur, I cannot explain it but I believe that there is more to this women that we know. I must admit I have a bad feeling about her, she is hiding something. Promise me that you will be careful"

Arthur nodded and was about to speak again when Gwen continued.

"I saw her practicing last night, and she appears to have considerable skill, it appears as though she was trained in the same manner that you and your knights have been. You shouldn't focus on the fact that she is a women, you should treat her as an equal on the battle field because of her skill, I doubt she would have trained against other women"

As she spoke Gwen fiddled with the straps of Arthur's armour.

Moments after she stopped speaking a bell rang to signal for Arthur and Morgause to make their way to the arena.

"I had already considered some of what you have said and the rest I will think on later, thank you for your words my lade but now I must go and I hope that you will come to my chambers this afternoon" Arthur told her, slowly and reluctantly stepping away from her.

Before he moved to far from her, Gwen reached out and grabbed his arm spinning him back to face her. Stepping forward Gwen joined her lips to his. Gwen tried to put as much love as she could into the kiss.

Too soon, in Arthur's opinion, came the sound of Merlin's cough through the tent door alerting them that Arthur needed to get out to the arena quickly.

"It is time to go my lady, I will win this challenge for you" Arthur told her, his breath uneven from their kiss.

Arthur bowed slightly to her before grabbing his sword and making his way from the tent.

**Another chapter may be coming, depending on whether people want it to be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen's Advice chapter two – Kind of went off on a tangent hope you all like it – This plot line just hijacked my thought process and no other plot line seemed right after writing this one sorry. **

After the fight

Gwen followed Morgana back up into the castle, along with every other member of the castle. Morgana rattled off smugly how good it was to see that Arthur had finally been beaten by a girl.

"Hopefully now he'll learn some humility and stop being so arrogant. It was quite fun wasn't it Gwen?" Morgana asked, breaking into Gwen's thoughts.

Gwen laughed at her mistresses enjoyment "not in the same manner you found it enjoyable my lady" she told her laughing.

"Oh come on Gwen, it was good to see him beaten by a girl, did you see his face as he walked from the field, he knew he had been beaten by a girl, it was great" Morgana continued laughing.

Her laugh halted when she spotted Morgause making her way into the castle with other Knights and castle employees. At the same time Gwen spotted Arthur making his way into the castle by a different entrance then everyone else. By the looks of it Merlin was trying to contain his enjoyment, like Morgana, of the result.

"Excuse me Gwen; I'm going to visit with Morgause. I want to see if she is alright" Morgana said before walking off in the direction that Morgause had gone.

Gwen nodded and took this as her opportunity to go and visit Arthur. Quickly she made her way up to his chambers. She sighed when as she turned the corner and entered the hall way that led to Arthurs chambers she found that his door was being guarded by two Knights. Gwen almost turned around and left until one of the Knights turned and she recognised him as Kay. As Gwen walked closer to Arthur's door, she recognised the second Knight as being Leon. Both Knights were nice to her and treated her with respect; this knowledge gave Gwen more confidence as she got closer to the door.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, is Prince Arthur in his chambers?" Gwen asked sweetly. The two Knights nodded a greeting to her.

"Yes Gwen he's in there, more than likely sulking into his mug of mead" Kay answered chuckling.

"You may enter Gwen just be gentle with our prince, he's precious right now" Leon added as he opened the door for her. Gwen laughed at the behaviour of the Knights and knew that they would be mocking Arthur for weeks to come.

Gwen entered the room and found Arthur seated at his table with his head lying on the table. Merlin stood behind him unbuckling parts of his armour all the while mocking him.

"Hi Gwen, did you see the fight? Arthur lost to her, she was really really good though" Merlin said greeting her with a cheeky grin. It seemed that he was deliberately trying to get a rise out of Arthur.

"Thank you Merlin, I do believe that everyone in the kingdom knows that I lost a sword fight to a girl" Arthur growled at his servant before looking up at Gwen with a small smile.

"What can we do for you today Guinevere? I doubt that your here to mock me, unless your here to warn me that Morgana is on her way here to mock me herself" Arthur asked lightly as he removed the remainder of his armour and chain mail.

"I came to see how you are sire, it seemed that you received a few strong blows" Gwen stated moving to stand at the opposite side of the table he sat at.

"I was also curious about the ending of the fight, why did you end it in that manner?" Gwen asked quickly before she could change her mind. Arthur could tell that she honestly wanted to know but wasn't certain that she had the right to ask the question of him.

"She said that she would spare my life if I promised to go to her three days hence and complete the challenge that she set for me then" Arthur explained looking down at the table top. As he explained what had happened he realised just how foolish and dangerous a task he now had. He wasn't completely certain whether he should tell her what Morgause had said about knowing his mother

"How could you agree to such a thing!!!" Gwen exclaimed.

Before he could respond to her, Uther stormed into the prince's chambers startling all those in the room.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Explain what happened out there Arthur" Uther demanded loudly.

"We'll just leave you two to your discussion then" Merlin said softly as he and Gwen moved towards the door.

"No, Gwen, you can stay, my father wants the same answers you do" Arthur told her looking at her rather than his father. Gwen nodded and returned to her previous position at the opposite end of the table. Uther watched the looks that past between his son and his wards handmaiden. As much as it angered him that his son was attaching himself to a servant, the interaction intrigued him

Arthur told his father what he had just told Gwen. To no one's surprise Uther responded with anger.

"You will not be going, you know nothing about, I forbid you to leave this castle" Uther raged.

Gwen could see that Uther's anger was only making Arthur angry. She knew that this would only end worse for all involved if she didn't step in and interrupt them. But what Arthur came out with next shocked her into silence.

"She claims that she knew my mother; she told me that when I come to her in three days time she would tell me all she knew of her" Arthur added roughly.

"She knows nothing of your mother" Uther responded.

Gwen figured that she needed to intervene now before things went downhill further.

"Arthur" Gwen started moving around the table to stand in front of him. She knew that the king was likely to object to any physical interaction but at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted Arthur to see sense about the entire situation.

"How can you believe her? She is not much older than we are, if she had met your mother at all then she would only have been a small child, she would not have been old enough to know anything that your father couldn't tell you himself" Gwen told him, she rested both hands on his folded arms and pleaded with him with her eyes to listen to what she was saying.

"Arthur, the girl has a point" Uther admitted interrupting the pair.

When Uther spoke Gwen was reminded of who they were and what situation they were in. It gave her an idea of how to stop Arthur from following after Morgause; And to keep him safely in Camelot.

"Guinevere, I realise that and as for getting information about my mother from my father is easier said than done" Arthur told her roughly as she shifted a hand to cover both of hers as they rested still on his arm.

"Well you can deal with yours and your father's communication problems another day but today will you please act like the prince that you are!" Gwen told him forcefully.

Arthur looked at her closely not understanding what she was trying to tell him. Arthur shook his head in confusion.

"You're a prince, people must do as you say, and you have the authority to detain someone in the castle; must I spell it out for you Arthur" Gwen said frustrated with him for not being able to focus and understand what she was suggesting to him.

"Detain her till she tells you what she knows of your mother, if she won't tell you anything then keep her in the dungeons till she is honest with you" Gwen told him finally.

Arthur and Uther looked at Gwen in shock; detaining Morgause was not something that they had thought considered yet. Both Pendragon males had been too consumed by their anger at the others reluctance to do as they wish.

"That is a very good idea, Arthur you should let the girl speak more often" Uther said softly looking between Arthur and Gwen. When he said this both looked at him in shock, that response was not something that they had expected from him.

"Guards!" Uther called. Instantly Kay and Leon entered the room quickly and focused on Uther. It was obvious to Arthur that both Knights were trying not to look at how Arthur and Gwen were actually standing together. Arthur had shifted so that he was now holding both of Gwen's hands in his own against his chest.

"Bring Morgause to the throne room. She is not to leave Camelot and she is to have guards following her every move until further notice, is that clear" Uther commanded, the Knights nodded and at the king's signal left the room to act upon the command.

Turning to his son, "I suggest you change your clothes and make your way to the throne room, I will wait for your presence to begin questioning her" he said before nodding to them both and leaving the room.

"How is it that you were able to come up with that before I was; I am the prince, this is what I was raised for" Arthur asked her softly, he was in shock he hadn't thought of it. If he was honest with himself he would admit he was more shocked by the fact that his father didn't seem to really object to his closeness to Gwen.

"I was not the one blinded by the desire for information or anger for that matter. You and your father are too alike; your tempters get in your way of communicating effectively. Especially in regards to your mother, her death is a great source of pain for you both. But Arthur, the two of you need to speak of this and work through it, your mother would not want the two of you to be distant from each because you could express your feelings to each other" Gwen told him, she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, using her thumb to stroke under his faintly bruised eye.

"You truly are a wise women Guinevere" Arthur murmured before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You must go change now, you'll want to get down to the throne room soon enough" Gwen told him softly as she pulled away slowly. Before she could get any further she felt his arms around her and being pulled to his strong chest. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You are a good man Arthur Pendragon, your mother would be very proud of you" she whispered into his ear. Arthur held her tighter and buried his face into neck.

Pulling back slowly Arthur looked Gwen in the eye.

"Thank you so much" he told her softly.

"You need not thank me Arthur; it pleases me to care for you "Gwen told him with a slight tear in her eye.

"Now you must get moving or you'll be the last person to enter the throne room" Gwen said firmly stepping away quickly this time and pushing him in the direction of his wardrobe.

"I will send Merlin in on my way out alright" Gwen stated as she moved towards the door.

"Ok, will you go to the throne room and wait for me?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, now get changed Arthur" Gwen agreed with a smile on her face.

Arthur nodded and watched as Gwen went through the door out of his chambers. He took the moment to reflect on what had just happened in his chambers, he was amazed at the events.

Arthur was broken from his reflection by Merlin waving a hand in front of his face and telling him that he needed to get moving quickly or Gwen would be angry. With that said Arthur quickly moved to his dressing room and changed his clothes.

On the walk from his chambers to the throne room Arthur was quiet, contemplating what Morgause could possibly tell him about his mother. Arthur tuned out to Merlin's babble, he knew his servant was trying to relax him in his own mislead way but for the moment he couldn't focus on his servants words, he was too nervous about what he may learn.

Before Arthur knew it he was standing in front of the throne room doors. He signalled to the guards to open the doors.

The doors swung slowly open and Arthur started to make his way into the room.

**Hope you all like this **


End file.
